Shore Leave
by ericaj318
Summary: This is a one-shot featuring Bones and an OC he was once involved with. Set at the beginning of 'Star Trek Beyond'.


Bones walked off the Enterprise for their brief break at Yorktown and straight to the first bar he could find. His shipmates had places to be but not him. Nope, he was going to have a whiskey while he sat and enjoyed being as on the ground as he could.

He found the bar and took a seat. The bartender nodded at him, "What can I get you?"

"Whiskey," Bones growled leaning forward with his elbows on the bar.

As he sat there, his mind consumed with his thoughts, he didn't notice when someone sat down next time until he heard his name.

He looked up to see a woman sitting next to him. She was in medical personnel blues, her hair short in loose curls and her blue eyes looking straight at him.

"Jordan?" he asked, his tone filled with disbelief.

She smiled in reply, "Dr. McCoy, how have you been?" she asked casually as she ordered a pineapple vodka for herself.

Bones looked at her, his face filled with shock, "How have I been? I haven't seen you since the day we graduated from the Academy. Where did you go?" he asked, his voice gruff.

Jordan nodded, "I had to go home for a time and I didn't know if I'd get to come back so I thought slipping away in the night was the easiest way. When I came back, they were recruiting doctors for Yorktown and I applied. I had to take a quick refresher course and this is where I've been. What brings you here? I've read about your missions and I can't hide my jealousy."

"So, you thought slipping out of our bed and never seeing me again was the best way to break up?" he asked, his tone defensive and accusatory.

Jordan sighed deeply, "I didn't want you to give up your career here to follow me. Look at the life you've had so far without me. I can't even imagine what would have become of you if we'd tried staying together. We were a great couple in school but we couldn't have lasted the test of a billion miles worth of separation," she said defending her actions.

"That wasn't for you to decide, Jordan," Bones said, "Did you know I would be here? Is that why you came?"

She nodded, starting to regret her decision, "The Enterprise is looking to hire on another doctor to share the burden and I was going to throw my hat in the ring but I needed to see what you thought of the idea first. Do you think we can move past what I did and try to work together?"

Bones looked at her with her hair falling over her eyes. She was everything she remembered and possibly more attractive now then back in the Academy. "Do you think you can work with me without breaking my heart again?" he asked.

She'd missed his rough voice and his snappy sarcasm so much in the last seven years. She nodded as she reached out and placed her hand gently on top of his where it rested on the bar. "Bones," she began, "Is that what they call you now?" He nodded in reply so she continued, "I want you to give us another chance. I haven't been able to get past my feelings for you in all these years. Everyone I meet has to measure up to the picture you have set up in my mind. I don't want anything but a perfect Southern gentleman in my life. I know this is a lot to take in and if you need time or you want me to walk away, I will."

Bones stared at her. He'd come to this bar to be alone and enjoy peace for a few moments before going back on that ship into God knows what kind of danger and instead he'd stumbled upon the love of his life who wanted to work together again and be a couple. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to tell her to 'get the hell out of the bar' but when he looked into her eyes, all he felt was warmth in his heart, a warmth he'd been missing.

Finally, after what felt like hours of silence, Bones reached up and caressed her face, running his hand into her hair before he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers.

Jordan was surprised by his actions but somehow completely ready for it. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, parting her lips to give him full access.

"Do you have a place nearby?" he growled in her ear, the heat of his breath sending chills down her spine.

Jordan nodded as she felt the dryness in her mouth of desire and thirst for him. "Come with me," she whispered as she parted from him to lead him back to her place.

When they walked through her front door she stopped him for a moment as he moved forward to resume where they'd left off, "Bones, are you sure about this? Do you want me back in your life?" she asked, trying to remain somewhat self aware for a few more precious moments.

Bones gave her a half smile as he placed his hands on her upper arms, "Darlin', that's all I've wanted. Just, play nice this time."

Jordan nodded as she reached forward and ran her hands under his blue uniform shirt onto his smooth chest, "I promise," she whispered in reply before he leaned forward and took her mouth once more.


End file.
